1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a combination interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,887 issued on May 24, 2011 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a first connector and a second connector mating with each other. The first connector includes a longitudinal base and a plurality of contacts retained in the base. The base defines a mating tongue and a mating frame arranged side by side along the longitudinal direction, and a mating cavity is surrounded by the mating frame. The plurality of contacts are divided into a first contact set exposed upon a mating face of the mating tongue and a second contact set projecting into the mating cavity. The first connector has two connector interfaces arranged side by side which provides a complex connector benefit for miniaturization. However, the mating tongue is spaced from the mating frame with a gap provided therebetween, and the longitudinal base will be easily snapped in a portion corresponding to the gap. Moreover, the first contact set is arranged upon a single mating tongue, which is not benefit for excellent high-frequency characteristics, the poor guiding function between the first connector and the second connector is not benefit for mating the electrical connector assembly.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.